flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Flight
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Fire Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by the Flamecaller and resides in the Ashfall Waste. The element's eye color is fiery orange. It is the 10th largest flight, the 2nd smallest, as of December 6th, 2015. About The fire dragons of The Ashfall Waste are metalworkers. They prefer to be as passionate and intense as the flames they coax. Of all the dragons, fire dragons are the most temperamental, and their red-hot fury knows no peers. Rare metal ores, weapons, statues and tools are their favored treasures. Region The Fire Flight is located in the Ashfall Waste. The land consists of four parts: the Emberglow Hearth, Molten Scar, Blacksand Annex and the Great Furnace. The Waste is bordered by the Ice, Wind, Water, and Lightning Flight territories. A fifth location, the Scorched Forest, can be accessed in the Coliseum. Items Familiars Monsters and Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Notable Flora, Fungi and Fauna The following is strictly for edible items that have a description that can be clearly linked to the flight. Fire Flower Consuming this flower gives dragons of the fire flight the sudden urge to channel their magic into projectile spheres of flame. Fire Ant True to its name, the bites of the Fire Ant burn just like fire. Upsetting a hive can be painful, if not deadly. Serpae Tetras Schools of this fish, seen from a distance, look almost like fire flickering in the water. Salamander Fabled for its fire resistance, the elusive salamander only emerges from volcanic fissures when an eruption is nigh. Black Witch This wicked insect is immune to fire, so it often lures predators to their doom by flying through bursts of lava. Potash Peach It's said that these peaches are sweetest when volcanoes are at their most active. Cindershroom Though the spores of the Cindershroom indeed look like smoldering cinders, it's mostly harmless. Cindervine It may appear scorched and dead, but Cindervine thrives in fiery environments. Molten Goby Able to thrive in incredibly hot waters, the Molten Goby itself is hot enough to singe tender palates. Singed Lemming When their numbers grow too large, Singed Lemmings run en masse into the mouths of volcanoes. Firefly Crispy, crunchy, and extremely spicy in flavor, the firefly thrives wherever lava flows. Lava Strider Catching a Lava Strider without also getting a mouthful of lava takes a bit of finesse. Ashfall Bat While most bats are active at dusk, Ashfall Bats emerge from their caves as volcanic ash rains from the sky. Tinder Bug Burns just as quickly as a piece of tinder, but tastes much better if properly toasted. Materials and Miscellaneous Materials and other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Fire Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Flamecaller. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Volcanic Chest The metal of this chest is scalding-hot. When handled it burns and sizzles, then goes cold. Searing Emblem A glowing fire rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Searing Armband An orange jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Ashfall Waste. Metallurgist's Forgetools A set of heat-resistant gloves, dimming spectacles, and a large smithing hammer. Glowing Ember A smoldering clump of embers that is almost too hot to hold. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Flameforger's Festival. Smoldering Flamecaller Puppet A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Flamecaller. It is falling apart at the seams and quite warm to the touch. Unhatched Fire Egg A smouldering, unhatched fire egg. It is almost too hot to hold and is rocking back and forth constantly. Its cragged surface is pulsing with embers. Simple Harp A delicate handheld harp. Will you play a song of ice... or fire? Perhaps both? Powers and Abilities Fire Dragons rule over the element of Fire, which has been described as hot flames. As proven by the Flamecaller and Fire Eggs, natural heat seems to be one of many possibilities. The element also appears to cause a lot of damage to its surroundings, as seen with the volcano of the Emberglow Hearth and the wildlife originating from there. Lava and glowing flames are a recurring theme. 'Flame-specific Battle Stones' Blazing Slash A searing slash of raging flames. Deals close-combat Fire damage to one target. May only be used by fire dragons. Flame Bolt A super-heated bolt of flame. Deals Fire damage to one target. May only be used by fire dragons. Sear A hot blast of flames that will sear the enemy. Has a chance to apply Burn (Increases physical damage against the target). May only be used by fire dragons. Game Play 'Eyes' The eyes of Fire dragons are fiery orange. 'Native Breeds' Currently the Coatl is the only breed native to the Emberglow Hearth. 'Eggs & Nest' "A smouldering, unhatched fire egg. It is almost too hot to hold and is rocking back and forth constantly. Its cragged surface is pulsing with embers." - Unhatched Fire Egg Fire eggs are rough and rock-covered. Bright lava sticks to cracks between the rocks. The eggs are sunk inside a pool of lava, bordered by pointed rocks. 'Page Background' The Flame Background features a rocky landscape with the sea behind it. A volcano and several rock pools bubble lava into the ocean. Wisps of smoke drift into the air, which is dark and ash-filled. This is because of the volcano or due to the smoke coming from the fire. 'Population and Players' As of December 6th, 2015, the Fire Flight has 11,941 members. Flameforger's Festival The Flameforger's Festival is the elemental holiday of the Fire Flight. It takes place near the last of August. Glowing_Ember.png|Glowing Ember - Flameforger's Festival currency FF Female Fae.png|Flameforger's Festival Skin 2013 - Fallout FF Male Tundra.png|Flameforger's Festival Skin 2013 - Scorched Forest FF Female Mirror.png|Flameforger's Festival Skin 2013 - Char FF Male Ridgeback.png|Flameforger's Festival Skin 2013 - Volcanic Dust FF Female Imperial.png|Flameforger's Festival Skin 2013 - Molten Flow FF Female Skydancer.png|Flameforger's Festival Skin 2013 - Seraphim FF Female Snapper.png|Flameforger's Festival Skin 2013 - Firekeeper FF Male Spiral.png|Flameforger's Festival Skin 2013 - Foxfire Metallurgistforgetools.png|Metallurgist Forgetools - Flameforger's Festival event apparel 2013 Searing_Armband.png|Searing armband - Flameforger's Festival event apparel 2013 Searing_Emblem.png|Searing Emblem - Flameforger's Festival event apparel Fire Sprite Icon.png|Fire Sprite - Flameforger's Festival event familiar 2013 Image Gallery Puzzle028.png|The Flamecaller in one of Flight Rising's Jigsaw Puzzles Fire Rune.png|The Fire element symbol Egg_Fire.png|Unhatched Fire Egg Puzzle010.png|The Ashfall Waste, zone of the Flamecaller Fire 0.png|Emberglow Hearth Fire 1.png|Molten Scar Fire 2.png|Blacksand Annex Fire 3.png|The Great Furnace Empty fire nest.png|Empty Fire Nest Firenest.png|Fire nest with five eggs Fire Sprite Icon.png|Fire Sprite for the Flameforger's Festival 2013 FireHolidayBanner.png|Flameforger's Festival Banner Fire dragon 2.png|The eyes of a Fire dragon are fiery orange Read More Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=11 Category:Lore Category:Flights